Speech privacy is important for people when communicating information on telephones and/or mobile devices. Users expect that their speech is not heard by an eavesdropper. In some examples, encryption can be used to prevent eavesdroppers listening in on the communication while it is being transmitted via a network (e.g., a cellular network) from understanding the communication.